


Сила искусства

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Дейдара потянулся к сумке на поясе чуть раньше, чем вспомнил, что тянуться ему больше нечем. Осознание беспомощности в очередной раз привело едва ли не в ужас. Эта беспомощность была физически ощутимой – она ползла по его оторванным запястьям, охватывала отсутствующие ладони, сжимала несуществующие зубы.





	Сила искусства

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждений вроде не имеется. Ну, кроме техники Какузу. Да и та - без графики.

***  
— Уже обе? Ну ни хрена себе, Дейдара-чан, — Хидан запрокинул голову, заливаясь смехом. — Вот это, я понимаю, не терять времени!  
Дейдара потянулся к сумке на поясе чуть раньше, чем вспомнил, что тянуться ему больше нечем. Осознание беспомощности в очередной раз привело едва ли не в ужас. Эта беспомощность была физически ощутимой — она ползла по его оторванным запястьям, охватывала отсутствующие ладони, сжимала несуществующие зубы.  
— Но ведь тот парень, что оторвал тебе одну руку, сдох вроде как. Кто ж умудрился вторую-то оттяпать? Проебать обе руки за одну миссию — это постараться надо!  
Самым отвратительным было то, что он ничем не мог помешать Хидану смеяться над собой. Хидан не Тоби, его не придушишь для острастки. И возразить нечего. Он действительно проиграл. Не просто не сумел забрать Джинчурики — никого даже не ранил! Более того, ему пришлось сбежать от сражения. До сих пор — не приходилось.  
Его искусство подвело его.  
Нет, он подвел свое искусство.  
— Хидан-сан, — услужливо встрял Тоби, — Дейдара-сан не рассказывает, как он потерял руки, я уже два раза спрашивал. Кажется, ему вообще эта тема не нрав…  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул Дейдара. Он был уверен, что недоумок нарочно выставляет его идиотом, желая отомстить. Нельзя же быть настолько тупым.  
— Умолкните все, — сказал Черный Зетсу. — Выясните все потом, между собой. Какузу, хорошо, что ты здесь. Сможешь восстановить Дейдаре руки?  
— Дело не только в том, чтобы приделать ему руки на место, — голос Какузу был привычно бесстрастным и звучал глухо — из-за маски. — Пришить их обратно я смогу. Но с восстановлением циркуляции чакры уже сложнее. Если оборванные потоки потянутся друг к другу, все восстановится само. Если нет — ничего не смогу сделать. Его руки останутся пустыми придатками.  
Дейдара стиснул зубы. Он не мог показать свой страх. Только не здесь, не перед ними.  
— Но ты же вживил себе столько сердец, — уточнил Белый Зетсу. — А они связаны с твоей системой чакры.  
Какузу пожал плечами.  
— В моем случае не было нарушений в самой системе. Я просто присоединил к ней дополнительные пути. Восстановить же разрушенное целое — совсем другое дело.  
— Плевать, просто пришей их, и все, — Дейдара сделал шаг вперед. — А прочее уже не твоя забота, м.  
— И то верно, — согласился Какузу. — Подойди ближе.  
Из его предплечья поползли гибкие черные нити, привычно вызывая ужас и инстинктивное омерзение.  
— Фу, отстой-то какой, — брезгливо скривил губы Хидан. — Меня от одного вида блевать тянет.  
— Вот и исчезни, — в равнодушном голосе Какузу не мелькнуло и тени эмоций. — Не зли меня, иначе… сам понимаешь.  
— Эй, да как будто это возможно! — единственный бессмертный член Акацки направился к двери. На пороге он обернулся и помахал Дейдаре. — Смотри, Дейдара-чан, не уделай тут пол, — он вышел.  
Дейдара дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, ощущая, что еще чуть-чуть — и у него треснут челюсти. Он почти не слышал издевки Хидана — в голове эхом отдавались совсем другие слова: «…Его руки останутся пустыми придатками…». А если так действительно и случится? Какузу не ирьёнин, он владеет этой странной техникой соединения тканей, но лечащие техники ему недоступны. Если восстановление разорванных каналов чакры вообще поддается медицинской коррекции. Может быть, этот бой в самом деле был последним? Во рту расплылась горечь, по вискам забили тяжелые молоты. На ногах Дейдара удерживался за счет одной лишь силы воли. Кому он будет нужен без своих способностей? Акацки, как только поймут, что он стал бесполезен, сами его устранят. Как отработанный материал. Но даже если они вдруг решат его отпустить — зачем ему жизнь, лишенная искусства? Зачем ему существование, в котором он будет каждое мгновение ощущать себя слабой, никчемной мухой?  
— Будет больно, — равнодушно предупредил Какузу. — Тоби, давай сюда его руку.  
Мысль о том, что безмозглый протеже Зетсу увидит его позор до конца, была непереносима.  
— Ты, иди вон! — крикнул Дейдара в качающееся перед глазами оранжевое пятно.  
— Дейдара-сан, но я же держу ваши руки, помните? — с готовностью, будто ждал его слов, отозвался Тоби.  
— Тогда не путайся под ногами, — вмешался Черный Зетсу. — А если уж тебе так хочется быть здесь, сделай что-нибудь полезное, — добавил Белый.  
— Я думал, я помогаю… — протянуло недоразумение в маске.  
Дейдара собрался пнуть его — за неимением ничего другого, чтобы хоть как-то поставить на место, однако в этот момент в предплечье впились щупальцеобразные нити. Он не мог сказать, было ли ему действительно больно, — мысли вновь замкнулись на страшной вероятности, которая должна была выясниться в ближайшие минуты. Пока что прижатая к месту разрыва рука не чувствовалась вообще никак. Находящаяся в теле чакра не реагировала.  
Его резко и сильно замутило.  
Дейдара скорее понял, чем заметил, что его сажают на стул. Ненавистная маска оказалась совсем близко от лица.  
— Уйди, — прошипел он, чувствуя во рту привкус крови. — Иначе, когда Какузу закончит, мое искусство от тебя даже мокрого пятна не оставит, м.  
— Искусства бывают разные, Дейдара-сан, — как ни в чем не бывало заговорил Тоби. — Есть более полезные, есть менее. Вы когда-нибудь думали об этом?  
— Да что ты вообще в искусстве понимаешь, тупица, — Дейдара сглотнул, загоняя железистый вкус подальше в горло. Руку, которой сейчас занимался Какузу, жгло и дергало изнутри со стороны плеча, но все внимание сосредоточилось на ощущениях ниже — которых все еще не было… Дейдара видел вылезший изо рта язычок на собственной ладони, мягкий и вялый, похожий на растоптанную гусеницу. Видел, но не чувствовал его.  
— Понимаю, что какие-то из них важнее, чем другие. А некоторые и вовсе никому не нужны. Вот у Какузу-сана, например, очень полезное искусство. Он не только может продлевать себе жизнь, он может заштопывать страшные раны в чужих телах. Это ли не польза? Хотел бы я уметь нечто подобное.  
— Да уж, тебе бы такое искусство точно не помешало, — по правде говоря, Дейдара вовсе не считал умения старейшего члена Акацки искусством. Какузу умел соединять живое и мертвое, мертвое и мертвое, но искры дарования в этом не было. Как и в нем самом. Скучно. Примитивно. Предсказуемо. А главное, здесь не было того сосредоточения на красоте мгновения, которую могло запечатлеть лишь искусство взрыва. Однако сейчас Дейдаре не хотелось говорить об этом. Сейчас важнее было поставить на место зарвавшегося ублюдка Тоби. — С твоей бездарностью и неумением связать и двух слов без того, чтобы тебе не захотелось оторвать башку, такая техника бы точно пригодилась. Хотя нет… идиотизм не должен быть бессмертен, м, — ехидно закончил он.  
— Скажи это моему напарнику, — вполголоса пробормотал Какузу. Дейдара немного сбился с мысли.  
А Тоби, вопреки ожиданиям, совсем не расстроился.  
— А, что за печаль грустить о том, чего нет, — сказал он. — Зато я могу наблюдать искусство Какузу-сана и восхищаться им.  
Для Дейдары это стало последней каплей.  
— Да как ты вообще судить берешься… Да ты просто не понимаешь, что такое искусство! — он уже не замечал ни как из его плоти планомерно вытягивали жилы, ни как вплавляли в них жидкий огонь, даже мертвый вес оторванной руки на какие-то минуты перестал волновать его. — Ты разглядеть не можешь истинное искусство, а смеешь о нем говорить, м.  
— Ну так объясните мне, Дейдара-сан, — покорно сказал Тоби. То ли правда понял свою ошибку, то ли издевался.  
— Что тебе объяснить? — настороженно спросил Дейдара, хотя слова уже откровенно рвались с языка.  
— Что такое настоящее искусство, конечно.  
— Настоящее искусство — это миг чистой красоты. Красоты, которая возникла в мире лишь на одно мгновение и через него снова канет в небытие.  
— Значит, эта красота так слаба, что может прожить лишь один миг? — озадаченно спросил Тоби.  
— Да нет же! Ей не требуется существовать дольше. Она рождается, воплощает свой потенциал и умирает, потому что закончена. Совершенна. Поэтому истинную красоту может воплотить только искусство мгновения. Только оно способно поймать ее и осветить во всем могуществе.  
— Так она могущественна? — в голосе Тоби промелькнуло откровенное сомнение. Сосредоточившись на нем, Дейдара не обратил внимания на то, что Какузу теперь стоит слева от него, а терзающие плоть изнутри раскаленные угли заполняют вторую руку.  
— Тоби, города строят десятки лет, а разрушают в одну секунду. Создававшиеся веками цивилизации умирают в огне одного взрыва. То, что кажется вечным, уходит за один миг. Именно миг решает судьбу. А мое искусство является его олицетворением, м.  
— Но может ли оно впечатлять так же, как… как… искусство сшивать материю, — пробормотал Тоби, явно начиная сомневаться. — Я-то вам верю, Дейдара-сан, просто сложно верить, не посмотрев своими глазами.  
Дейдара внезапно вновь ощутил острый железистый вкус во рту, ему стало невыносимо жарко, словно кровь побежала по жилам с удвоенной силой. Закружилась голова. Он впился зубами в губы, давя дурноту. Вопрос Тоби бился в уплывающем сознании почти не осознанный.  
— Ты сомневаешься в силе моего искусства?!  
— Да я не то чтобы сомневаюсь… Просто ваше искусство никогда меня так не впечатляло.  
— Не впечатляло? Тогда я покажу тебе такой взрыв, который тебя точно впечатлит, м! — пообещал Дейдара, окончательно разозлившись. Ярость сдавливала горло, и ему казалось, что он вот-вот задохнется. — Как только Какузу закончит, я… я…  
Темнота упала резко и бесшумно.

Когда он пришел в себя, никого рядом не оказалось. Он лежал в своей комнате на кровати. В теле еще ощущалась противная слабость, но она уже начинала проходить. Неестественный жар и головокружение испарились без следа. Вкус крови во рту оставался, но был уже скорее привкусом — постепенно тающим.  
Память и страх ударили одновременно, и одновременно же пришло успокоение — он вскинул обе руки к груди. Руки были на месте, в глаза сразу бросились черные швы вокруг предплечий. Дейдара приподнял ладони, пристально их рассматривая, словно видя в первый раз. Как, наверное, когда-то смотрели на них другие люди в его деревне. Да и потом… смотрели. Из-за острых полосок зубов высовывались ярко-розовые длинные язычки. Они хищно и любопытно выползали за край губ, будто пытаясь нащупать что-то. Он быстро потянулся к поясу и запустил руку в сумку. Пусто! Черт, совсем забыл… Лихорадочно вскочив с кровати — не прошедшая до конца слабость мотнула его в сторону, едва не приложив виском об стену, — он бросился к шкафчику. К счастью, какой-то запас глины там еще был. Дейдара чуть ли не впервые в жизни подумал, что мастер Сасори иногда прав. Один из ртов проглотил порцию глины и начал довольно ее пережевывать. Через минуту язык вытолкнул на поверхность готовую субстанцию. Дейдара сжал ее в кулаке — и выпустил крошечным творением.  
— Кац! — аккуратная глиняная птичка, вспорхнувшая в воздух, исчезла во вспышке взрыва.  
Он выдохнул, бессильно сползая на пол. Ему безумно хотелось смеяться, только вот в глазах все туманилось от слез.

Тоби, как обычно, околачивался неподалеку от Зетсу, поэтому долго искать его не пришлось.  
— Пошли, — коротко сказал ему Дейдара.  
— Куда, Дейдара-сан? — недоуменно спросил тот. Похоже, их разговор успел окончательно выветриться из его головы.  
— Я обещал показать тебе взрыв, который тебя точно впечатлит, — пояснил Дейдара, начиная потихоньку раздражаться. — Или ты уже не хочешь, м?!  
— Хочу, Дейдара-сан, — Тоби оживился. — Я очень хочу увидеть ваше искусство во всем его могуществе. Но… прямо сейчас?  
— Угу, — Дейдара повернулся и пошел к выходу, не заботясь, следует ли за ним Тоби. Если этот рохля испугался или собирается медлить, то тем хуже для него. Ничего не увидит.  
— Дейдара, ты только не пришиби с концами… вас обоих, — послышался чей-то совет. Белого Зетсу, кажется.  
Дейдара сделал вид, что совета не было. Судя по топоту за спиной, Тоби хвостиком следовал за ним.

Мутно-белый дым стелился над пустырем. Из-за него громадная воронка оказалась не видна несколько минут. Тоби завороженно уставился на нее, когда дым немного рассеялся. Так же завороженно смотрел он до того — на глиняную птицу Дейдары, в одиночестве слетевшую со скалы, где они расположились, и замершую посреди большого пустого поля с кустиками чахлой травы и редкими деревцами. Повинуясь сложенным в печать пальцам, птица превратилась в большой огненный шар, и землю сотряс грохот. А через мгновение разливанное море густого дыма хлынуло на место взрыва…  
— Да, Дейдара-сан, — наконец произнес Тоби. — Ваше искусство впечатляет ничуть не меньше. Вы просто мастер разрушения…  
Дейдара и рад бы был придраться к чему-либо в его словах, но там звучало неприкрытое восхищение, и это было так лестно, что для злости не оставалось места.  
— То-то же, — почти добродушно хмыкнул он. — А ты еще сомневался, идиот. В следующий раз думай, прежде чем открывать рот, м.  
Он повернулся и направился обратно к Убежищу, оставляя Тоби любоваться результатами его искусства в одиночестве.


End file.
